


追捕8

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 13





	追捕8

从房间到安全屋要乘坐电梯直下50楼，密闭的电梯让信息素浓度急剧上升。  
旭凤呼吸粗重，双手握紧润玉的肩。“我……我忍不住了。”  
哨兵的力量比向导强大太多，尤其是结合热爆发时失去理智的哨兵，捏死向导就像捏死一只蚂蚁。  
润玉握住他手腕企图把他的手掰开，“旭凤，你清醒一点，这里……”  
两片炙热的唇瓣堵住了他的嘴，舌尖伸入强迫的卷住他的舌。一呼一吸间全是滚烫的火焰，手掌一动就能碰到哨兵衣衫下隆起的肌肉。  
结合的欲念压倒一切理智。  
旭凤单手扣住他双腕把他压在电梯厢壁上，左手难耐的在他身上摸索。  
衣线崩裂，扣子飞溅出去滚落地面。  
“旭……”他挣扎着逃开施虐的唇舌，但是才说出一个字就被捕捉回来，这一次他再出声不得。  
电梯停了，门开了又关，电梯再度上移。  
不能再这样下去了。  
他放出精神触手，倏的刺进哨兵的精神图景。  
凤凰发出悲鸣，软软瘫在应龙身上，应龙怜惜的用翅膀包裹住凤凰的身体，怨愤的瞪着他。  
他抱着旭凤苦笑，“老伙计，情非得已。”  
应龙一脸嫌弃：赶紧结合吧，混账，我可不想孤独终老。  
刚才的偷袭只能暂时令哨兵昏迷，一旦他清醒怒火加上欲火，那场面简直难以想象。  
争分夺秒抱着旭凤来到安全屋，就在关上屋门的一刹那，身后一股铺天盖地的杀气朝他直涌过来。  
砰的一声摔在床上，还没等他回过神身体已被哨兵压住。  
他强迫自己放松，手指插进哨兵短短的头发抚触他的头皮，“旭凤，我不逃，我就在这里。”  
哨兵疑惑的看着他，嘴里发出幼兽般的轻哼。  
就是现在。  
等待已久的精神触手顺着裂隙潜了进去，迅速扑灭暗火。幽暗的精神图景重现光明，天空变成湛蓝，湖水漫上高地。  
旭凤全身暖洋洋，仿佛回到了尚未出世前那最安全的时光。他眼眸半阖，喉头滚动喃喃低语。  
润玉握住他的肩将他反压在床上，旭凤似无所觉，睁着茫然的双眼看他。  
衣服早已被撕开，从破损的衣料间可以窥见那优美的肌肉线条。  
男人痴迷他的腰线，手掌在那处来回游移。  
旭凤被摸得很舒服，长腿一抬盘上他的腰。“热……”他如此说，迷蒙着凤眼催促。  
润玉也很不好受，但是他要确保万无一失。  
精神图景内的水已经淹没了凤凰，火红的羽翼在水中舒展，似安详昏睡。  
他盯着旭凤的表情，伸手拉下他的裤子。  
那根灼热的物事立刻弹了出来，顶冠滴着晶莹的欲液。  
“啊啊！”旭凤腰肢一弹，将下腹凑到他手上，“快点。”  
上下套弄，将本就被欲火支配的男人逼得更神智昏沉。  
快感一波波堆积，像爬过一座座高山。旭凤的呻吟越来越大声，腰肢抖动的频率也越来越快。  
他紧绷着大腿内侧，身体深处那不知名的地方变得酸胀，空虚，穴径也开始不满的一张一合。  
快感终于达到巅峰，他在男人手中畅快的射了出来。腰肢悬在半空，须臾后才颓然落下。  
他敞着双腿不停喘气，浑然不知那根大得恐怖的东西已抵上他的后穴。  
等意识到不对劲时已经来不及，皮肉撕裂，穴径饱胀得似要涨破。  
“痛！”他抓住男人的肩头大叫，后背隆起，眼角逼出了泪。  
男人没有停留，直插入内。  
喉间的呻吟变得破碎不堪，他拼命挣扎，双腿不停踢蹬。  
体内像被插入一把利刃，残忍的研磨着他最深的秘处。  
好疼，但除了疼之外还有一股隐秘的快感慢慢升起。  
他的血液变得灼热，耳边全是心脏砰砰跳动的声音。他睁着眼却什么都看不见，屈着手指却什么都抓不住。  
男人开始进攻，迅速抽出又迅速插入，每一下都撞在那紧闭的秘门上。  
他身子剧震，有一种濒死的恐怖。他呜咽着挣扎，想要从男人的掌控中逃脱开去。  
男人打在了他的臀上。  
臀肉颤动，奶白色的肌肤上浮起鲜红的指痕。  
又一巴掌，再一巴掌……  
疼痛，羞辱。  
男人在逼他臣服。  
在被插入的时候臣服。  
他恨，但他反抗不了。  
这具完美无比的身体变成了男人亵玩的东西，穴径抽搐，夹紧那根阳具，泌出液体让他插得更深。  
他张着口，嘴里吐出红艳的舌尖。  
冷血强悍的男人一旦被欲望捕获就会变得魅得惊人，他舔着唇，宛如吸人精血的妖孽。  
润玉不再节制，他放任自己屈服在结合热下。  
双掌托起旭凤的臀，重重的，狠狠的插入了男人的生殖腔。  
旭凤喉结滚动几下，张着口只能吐出虚弱的气音。  
润玉盯着他的表情，慢慢将自己抽了出来，直至退到穴口，就在生殖腔的秘门缓缓合上时。那根粗大的阳具再度插了进去，就在他放松的，全无警戒的时候，全部塞进了生殖腔里。  
硕大的顶冠压在细嫩的腔壁上，旭凤发出一声甜腻的呻吟，泪珠从眼角滚落下来。  
太深了！  
旭凤咬住唇不让自己哭出来，但那沉重的鼻息，偶尔泄露出来的带着哭腔的呻吟，都是上好的催情剂。  
股间紫红色的巨物剧烈进出，被人贯穿的剧烈刺激让旭凤浑身紧绷，紧致的花径痉挛着夹紧了身体里的阳具。生殖腔被蹂躏，不停攀升的空虚和酸胀让他发狂。  
前面与后面都达到了高潮，他的腿间湿淋淋，随着男人的抽出，不停有淫液滴落。  
到最后除了两人相连在一起的部位，他什么都感觉不到了。  
他抱住男人，将自己的身体奉献上去，他敞开精神图景，任由男人侵入自己最隐秘的部分。  
而不知何时被逼出的凤凰也软瘫在应龙身下，实体化为虚体融合在一起。  
精神链接达成，身体结合达成，他们密不可分，是这世上最亲密的人。   



End file.
